The Sannin Cells
by Derenti
Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…? Rated for later chapters.
1. Team Orochimaru

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own RENT. I own Oki, Kakasha, and Razi, though!  
****Chapter 1: Team Orochimaru**

_

* * *

_

How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?

**!-Otonashi Oki-!**

_Headlines, breadlines blow my mind and now this deadline: Eviction or pay…RENT!_

Panting, Oki took a break from her mad run. She knew the break could only last seconds, as someone would be on her tail by now. She started her run again, but soon found that a cold arm around her waist stopped her. "Drop the money," a muffled voice hissed in her ear. She immediately obeyed.

_How do you write a song when the cords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare?_

The same voice started to scold her as another masked man started picking up the money to give back to the villagers. "You should change your route if you really want to escape. Every Wednesday you take this route, and tomorrow you will take the Thursday route through the Forest of Death."

_When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air?_

Oki glanced around, her gaze averted from the white and red mask of the ANBU black op that was currently holding her above the ground. The dark alleyway was where they _always_ found her. She glanced at the opening just before the man holding her made a hand sign with his nearly-white skin and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_We're hungry and frozen, some life that we've chosen!_

**!-Hatake Kakasha-!**

_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last year's rent?_

Kakasha was the best student in the Ninja Academy. She didn't like when people randomly came up to her, but that was something they did often. She sighed as she heard her name called and turned around to look at the pretty girl in front of her. "What?" She asked irritably. The girl smiled at her calmly. "Wanna go hang out? My friends and I want to know if you'll come shopping with us."

_How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?_

"No," Kakasha replied shortly.

_How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet and their turning blue?_

She walked away without another word, her hand running through her black-streaked silver hair subconsciously. She looked at the street, hoping to see the girl she always walked home with. As per usual, she was turning the corner to walk past the school. Kakasha was the only person that walked with her, and they talked a lot.

_You light up a mean blaze with posters and screenplays._

She walked next to the girl, smiling behind her face mask. "How are you?" She asked, voice muffled by the black face mask covering her nose and mouth. The girl looked up at her. "I got caught in the alley again," she informed.

_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last year's rent?_

"You really should stop going to the same routes…" Kakasha suggested. She received a shrug in reply. "Did _he_ get you again?" She asked, smirking now. Receiving a nod, she laughed. "He must have your routes memorized."

_How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's trick-o- treat and tonight, it's trick?_

Oki just shrugged, smirking to herself. "I'm seeing how long it will take for them to realize that I could go without getting caught if I wanted to…" She said to Kakasha, who sighed, closing her eyes.

_Welcome back to town, oh, I should lie down…_

Kakasha waved at Oki when they reached Kakasha's house. She had never seen where Oki lived, despite knowing that she was the heir to an extremely powerful clan. Oki lifted her hand in a wave, walking onwards. Kakasha sighed. She knew Oki wasn't enrolled in the Ninja Academy. It was said that her parents didn't have the money to enroll her. Seeing as how she wasn't nosy, she didn't care.

…_Everything's brown and uh-oh! I feel sick!_

**!-Kamazu Razi-!**

_Where is he?_

Her dark blue hair shifted in the wind as she spotted her normal target. She smirked, watching Oki travel along the roads. She had followed Oki all the way to her home once…A run-down hut that was hardly suitable for an animal, let alone a family of four. She waited until the normal point where she intercepted Oki on Wednesdays.

_Getting dizzy…_

It fascinated her, how Oki had a clear routine for each day. Obviously, thievery was on every day's agenda. And, what was more, was that she did everything at the same time, got caught in the same places, and everything else. Considering that she wasn't in the Academy, she found it amazing that Oki was so disciplined.

_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last year's rent?_

Oki turned the corner, and Razi was soon tackling her from above. Oki grunted as she was knocked to the ground, and, once again, it amazed her that Oki didn't shout for help but resigned herself to her fate.

_The music ignites tonight with passionate fire!_

It took but moments to beat up Oki, as she never fought back. Razi smirked, leaving the dark alley so that Oki could be alone to die or get hurt even worse. It didn't take much to beat up the "best ninja family" heir.

_The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit!_

**!-Orochimaru-!**

_Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground and feel the heat of the future's glow!_

Removing his mask, he hissed. He set the fox-like red and white mask on the table. "You _what?_ I am not training a group of Genin!" He hissed in question.

_How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?_

Sarutobi sighed. "Come now, we need your skills passed on to other people in Konoha."

_It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out, 'till you're torn apart—RENT!_

Orochimaru glared menacingly. "…Very well…Who am I training?"

_How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers—your own blood cells betray?_

"I have a list of nine. You may choose your students from there," Sarutobi informed, pulling a sheet of paper from under a scroll. Orochimaru looked at the paper, studying the names. He then read them aloud to himself. "Hatake Kakasha…Hikaru Yume…Kamazu Razi…Kaoru Noriko…Orona Koura…Otonashi Oki…Routa Varuna...Utsutsu Tsuki…and Veruko Amaya…"

_What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away?_

"Hmm…It would be interesting to teach the Hatake child…So Hatake Kakasha…The Kamazu child seems to also be a powerful one…So I shall also take Kamazu Razi…And is the Otonashi child even in the academy?"

_Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!_

"No, her parents cannot afford it. She will have to be trained from scratch."

_Use your camera to spar, use your guitar!_

"Interesting…Then Otonashi Oki will be in my team as well. She would be a valuable asset if she has the family's Kekkei Genkai…" Orochimaru hissed, his snake-like eyes studying the name.

_When they act tough you call their bluff!_

Sarutobi took the paper back and wrote on the scroll.

_We're not gonna pay…We're not gonna pay…We're not gonna pay last year's rent!_

Orochimaru stared at the scroll, watching what he wrote.

_This year's rent!_

Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips as his tongue emerged to lick them.

_Next year's rent!_

Sarutobi set down the brush and looked at Orochimaru, who was still staring at the scroll.

_Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent!_

Orochimaru spoke softly.

_We're not gonna pay rent!_

"Team Orochimaru…Otonashi Oki, Kamazu Razi, and Hatake Kakasha."

'_Cause everything is…RENT!_

_**

* * *

**_

I had a hard time figuring out how to end the stupid chapter. Yeah, I made my characters a bit mysterious. Oh, and the first three chapters all take place on the same day…So I hope you liked it. See ya'!

_**!-Derenti-!**_


	2. Team Jiraiya

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Sweeney Todd. I own Koura, Tsuki, and Varuna, though!  
****Chapter 2: Team Jiraiya**

_

* * *

_

I feel you, Johanna…

**!-Orona Koura-!**

_I feel you—do they think that walls can hide you?_

Slowly, she opened her onyx eyes. Due to her low blood pressure, she had to stare at the wall before things started to register in her mind. She looked out the window, tilting her head as she saw the ANBU dashing past the house. "Must be Wednesday…" She muttered.

_Even now I'm at your window._

She knew the normal routine. Soon, she was up and dressing for the day. It wasn't difficult for her to decide on what she wanted to wear, as it was a normal outfit. Always between two and she had worn one of them the day before. She walked into her bathroom tiredly and stripped, turning on the water so that it could heat up.

_I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair…Johanna…!_

After her shower, she shut off the water, shivering slightly. She used a black towel to dry herself before she towel-dried her hair into the sloppy spikes that she always wore. She sighed, tapping her neck three times on the pulse before slipping into her clothes.

_And are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair, like her?_

She wore, today, mesh pants and shirt under a blue v-neck with the symbol of Konoha on the back in red. Over the mesh pants, she wore black pants with pockets. Bandages were around her knee on the outside of the pants, tied behind her shuriken holster, which was dark red as opposed to blue. She also wore the supply pouch at her waist, strong bag holding most of her needed items. On her forearm was a small holster for her senbon needles, so she could access them quickly. She also wore fingerless gloves and the standard black boots.

_I'd want you beautiful and pale—the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna…(Johanna…)_

Slowly, she walked downstairs. Her twin sister, who was only like her in looks, sat at the table. Koura didn't care much for her sister, who had never cared for her either. Her black hair shifted as she looked for food in the kitchen. Her sister rolled her eyes. "Fridge. Mom made us something."

_And if you're beautiful, what then, with yellow hair like wheat?_

"Thanks…"

_I think we shall not meet again, my little dove, my sweet Johanna…(I'll steal you…)_

"Did you know that today is the day that the Sannin choose the Genin that they'll be training? I bet one of them will choose me!"

_Goodbye, Johanna!_

"I have better marks than you," Koura informed. "If they didn't choose me," she stated as she shook the milk by her ear. She opened it and took a sip before continuing, "Then they wouldn't choose you." She ignored her sister's glare as she sat at the table with the milk and some coffee cake. "So you probably won't be in there." She took a bite of the coffee cake, somewhat messy.

_You're gone and yet you're mine!_

She sighed after she finished the cake. "I'm off to the academy. Have fun screwing your boyfriend," she stated plainly as she rose and walked out, despite the shout from her sister of scolding. Soon, she was dashing to the school.

_I'm fine, Johanna…I'm fine…! (Johanna…!)_

**!-Utsutsu Tsuki-!**

_Smoke, smoke, sign of the Devil, sign of the Devil, city on fire!_

"Three…Two…One…" Tsuki counted down and, sure enough, his friend Koura was next to him. "Yo!" Koura greeted, smiling at him. He grinned down at her, as he was a foot taller than her. "How are you?" He asked.

_Witch! Witch! Smell it, sir, an evil smell! Every night at the Vesper's bell! Smoke that comes from the mouth of hell! _

"Perfectly fine!" Kaoru exclaimed. She looked at the building in front of her. "…Today, the Sannin decide on their cells and tomorrow they come to the academy to announce them. The ANBU must be present, as well as the Hokage…" She mumbled in thought. Tsuki smiled at her. "Well, it shouldn't be all that bad," he offered.

_City on fire…! City on fire…! Mischief, mischief…Mischief!_

Sighing, they took their seats for another boring day in class. It wasn't easy, training to be a Shinobi. And, considering they both had high marks, they weren't left alone and it was more of a higher expectation for them.

_And if I never hear your voice, my turtledove, my dear…_

**!- Routa Varuna -!**

…_I still have reason to rejoice; the way ahead is clear, Johanna…_

At the last possible moment, she dashed through the door, landing in her seat just before the bell rang. "Ha!" She whispered to herself. She looked across the room at where Koura and Tsuki were staring at her.

_(I feel you…) And in that darkness where I'm blind, with what I can't forget…_

The staring contest soon ended and all of them went back to what they had been doing previously. Varuna tucked a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear. She didn't have exceptional markings in everything, but she was one of the best Taijutsu artists in her class of the academy.

_(Johanna…) …It's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet, Johanna._

Sighing, she sat through the class. But, once the bell was over, she was gone. Her figure always disappeared and was gone before the bell finished ringing. It was always good to be that fast in the afternoons—it helped avoid her rivals.

_You stay, Johanna (Johanna…) the way I've dreamed you were._

Soon, she was sitting on a bench in the park. Varuna's blue eyes gazed up at the sky. She sighed, leaning back. "I heard that it's all people in one class that they're choosing from…" She mumbled. "It should only be announced to that class, then."

_Oh look, Johanna, a star…(Buried sweetly in your yellow hair…) A shooting star…_

Sighing, she felt that there was something that would probably have to be done at her hectic family shop. There always was some task or delivery to be completed…By her, no less. She dashed back to the shop.

_There, there, somebody, somebody look up there! Didn't I tell you; smell that air? City on fire…_

**!- Jiraiya -!**

_Quick! Sir! Run and tell! Warn them all of the witch's spell! There it is, there it is the ungodly smell! Tell it to the Beadle, police as well!_

Jiraiya sighed, massaging the back of his neck as he looked over the damage to the village wall. "I don't know, Raidou…I think it may be hell trying to repair this one…" He slid down the small slope to examine the hole closer.

_Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Help! Fiend! City on fire! City on fire! Mischief, mischief!_

"I guess we should start working before it becomes too late in the—" Raidou was cut off, even though his voice was muffled. Another ANBU member had appeared right behind them both. "Hokage-Sama needs Jiraiya!" The man shouted.

_And though I'll think of you, I guess, until the day I die…_

Jiraiya sighed again. "Alright," he said before he disappeared a common poof of smoke.

…_I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by, Johanna! (Johanna…)_

Soon, he was in front of the Hokage Tower. He walked inside and directly to the Hokage's room. "Old man?" He called.

_And you'd be beautiful and pale, and look too much like her._

"Stop calling me that!" The third Hokage stated firmly from inside of the room, his voice slightly raspy.

_If only angels could prevail, we'd be the way we were, Johanna…(I feel you, Johanna…)_

Jiraiya sat down. "Right…What did you need?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck again and waiting anxiously.

_Wake up, Johanna! Another bright red day!_

"You need to choose a cell…" Sarutobi informed, handing Jiraiya a list with six names. Jiraiya read them in his mind before muttering them aloud. "Hikaru Yume…Kaoru Noriko…Orona Koura…Routa Varuna…Utsutsu Tsuki…and Veruko Amaya…"

_We learn, Johanna, to say…_

"Team Jiraiya…Will be Orona Koura, Routa Varuna, and Utsutsu Tsuki." Sarutobi wrote, and Jiraiya peeked at the words with curiosity.

_Goodbye!_

"Team Jiraiya…Orona Koura, Routa Varuna, and Utsutsu Tsuki."

_I'll steal you!_

_**

* * *

**_

Well, what do you think of this one? Hope you enjoyed it, as it was difficult to end this one as well. See ya' around!

_**!- Derenti -!**_


	3. Team Tsunade

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Jekyll & Hyde. I own Yume, Noriko, and Amaya, though!  
****Chapter 3: Team Tsunade**

_

* * *

_

I need to know the nature of the demons that possess man's soul

**!- Hikaru Yume -!**

_I need to know why man's content to let the make him less than whole_

Slowly, red eyes opened. They took in his surroundings before he swung his legs over the side of the bed, shifting on the green sheets. The walls surrounding him were blue, as he liked the sky. White wisps of clouds were placed at random, making him content with his room.

_Why does he revel in murder and madness?_

He got up and walked to the bathroom, looking at a clock. He allowed a smile to drift to his tanned face as he slipped into the shower, stripping just before he entered it. He turned on the water, letting it roll down his back.

_What is it makes him be less than he should?_

After a few minutes, he finished his washing and stepped out of the shower. He fumbled for his glasses and pulled them on when he found them by the mirror. He then pulled on his outfit, which was the black ninja standard with the blue Shuriken holster.

_Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?_

He walked downstairs and didn't bother to stop as he grabbed an apple and walked out the door to head to the academy. He always hated being late and was often early. It became a bad habit that he would make appointments for the smallest things afterwards, but he didn't care all that much. Who should care about what was his to care about?

_His soul is black when he turns his back upon good…_

He arrived in the academy, and was the first one there. The second—and third—arrived together, as always. Then the silent and rude fourth, the bully came fifth, and then he never cared about the rest.

_I need to find a way to get inside the tortured mind of man_

**!- Veruko Amaya -!**

_I need to try to separate the good and evil – if I can_

Sighing, she looked to her side. _Three…Two…One._ Sure enough, a squad of ANBU was soon dashing through the streets, led by the same person as always. How she knew? His skin was a deathly pale, the color of paper.

_One thing is certain: the evil is stronger_

She sighed. "It's Wednesday, as the ANBU came this way instead of from the left…Don't they realize by now that the 'leaf thief' just wants attention?" She asked herself before stepping onto the grassy yard of the Ninja Academy.

_Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight_

She slipped into the classroom, trying to sit away from everyone. Soon, her head was on her desk and she was in a light sleep as instruction went on. This was a review, as the exams to become a Genin were the next week. Really, she didn't understand why the Sannin didn't just wait to see who the top graduates were.

_I must find ways of adjusting the balance_

The bell rang hours later, waking Amaya up. She pushed a lock of brown hair from her face, her blue eyes studying how everyone was leaving. She watched the student who was passing with fling colors leave, looking at her eyes. What was it that she saw? …Loneliness, it looked like.

_To bring him back from the empty black edge of night_

Sighing, she stared at the wall for a few moments. The room was empty, and she was alone…Again. She rose from her seat and started to leave the building. She was always the last one out, which didn't bother her much. Normally, people would be gone to do what they were doing.

_I need to go where no man has been to before_

Fortunately, she was right. People didn't stick around, as the yard was clear of students. It was amazing that people who trained so hard were so eager to _always_ leave before the hour turned. Slowly, she walked the streets.

_To search for the key to the door that will end all this tragic and senseless decay_

In truth, she didn't know where to go. She figured she would wander and eventually end up at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was a normal occurrence, and she didn't get annoyed anymore, as she always carried money since the first time that she had to start a tab so that she could eat instead of just sitting there with the smell of Ramen intoxicating the air. It wasn't a pleasant smell when you were tired and hungry. Soon, she had spotted the Ramen Bar and was happy that she could have her order of Miso ramen now.

_But how to go?_

**!- Kaoru Noriko -!**

_I need to know_

Another day of review. Another day that he skipped. Sure, he'd get in trouble sooner or later, and his grades reflected his poor decisions, but he didn't care. His violet eyes gazed over the group of students that were now leaving the academy.

_I need to learn the secrets of the mind that we cannot discern_

"_She_ should be coming soon…" He muttered. Just as he did, Amaya had exited the school. He followed her, having found her to be attractive at the beginning of the year. He found that she had wound up at his favorite noodle bar—Ichiraku.

_I need to learn the things that make men pass the point of no return_

He sat next to her, quietly ordering his food as he stared at Amaya from the corner of his eye. He didn't need to talk to her, as she wouldn't talk back anyway. His gaze landed on where she was playing with her chopsticks as she waited for her food.

_Why does a wise man take leave of his senses?_

It wasn't long before she had her food. It was always a short waiting period with Ichiraku, as they were _wonderful_ with service. His food was set in front of him moments later and they both ate in silence. Other couples came and go, but they ate slowly to merely enjoy their time away from home.

_Where is that fine line where sanity melts?_

Soon, Kaoru was handing over the money. He slowly walked away from Ichiraku, hearing the footsteps of Amaya as she left Ichiraku. He glanced over his shoulder as she turned the corner to go to her house.

_When does intelligence give way to madness?_

Curious, he stepped to follow her. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't resist learning where she lived just so that he would be able to see her more often than he already did.

_A moment comes when a man becomes something else_

**!- Tsunade -!**

_I need to know why man plays this strange double game, his hand always close to the flame_

Curiosity. It was a strange feeling, and the reason that she was currently so far from the village. She knew that, by now, the other two would have chosen their teams. She sighed, as it wouldn't be very simple to train a _cell_. She had trained a single person—Shizune. Shizune was now assisting at the hospital.

_It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim_

Sighing, she finished with her study of the area. It wasn't unusual by appearance. No, there had been a strange chakra signature moments ago, and it had abruptly disappeared. She had no clue where the person had gone. She really didn't care, so long as it didn't show up in Konoha.

_But what's his aim?_

An ANBU black op came in a 'poof' of smoke. "Lady Tsunade, Lord Hokage needs to speak with you."

_I need to know_

"Have you already gotten the other two?"

_Dear God, guide me_

"Yes," the man replied, voice muffled behind the white and red mask. Tsunade sighed and started to run to the Hokage Tower.

_Show me how to succeed_

It took moments before she was dashing in, slowing herself to a walk as she walked to the room that her sensei would be.

_With your wisdom inside me, Henry Jekyll will follow wherever you lead_

Sarutobi looked up from the scroll he had been writing on when Tsunade entered. He smiled. "Ah! Tsunade, please sit down."_  
_

_I need to see the truth other men cannot see_

Tsunade, obedient as ever, sat down where she was instructed. She stared at Sarutobi, waiting for the reason why she was sitting across from him in his spacious office.

_To be things that others can't be_

Smiling, Sarutobi handed Tsunade the scroll, and she read it aloud.

_Give me courage to go where no angel will go, and I will go_

"Team Tsunade…Hikaru Yume, Kaoru Noriko, and Veruko Amaya…"

_I need to know!_

_**

* * *

**_

What do you think of the three teams? There will be more about this 'chakra signature' later on. I just need it to be a surprise for you all so as to make you wriggle in your seats as you try to figure it out.

_**!- Derenti -!**_


	4. The Teams

**The Sannin Cells  
Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Chapter 4: The Teams**

* * *

Grunting, Oki found herself lying on her back on the floor of the Ninja Academy in front of a class. She had been thrown down seconds before. Now, she was forcing herself up as a red chakra surrounded her and everyone could feel it. She had been instructed by her parents to come here as it was asked of her by the third Hokage…Though what he would want eluded her. She was about to make a feral attack on that student that had forcibly pushed her down stairs to the front when a cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"_Leaf Thief,"_ a voice whispered in her ear, almost sounding like a snake's hiss, "_I would not suggest attacking anyone here…" _Where had he come from?! It was the ANBU guy who always caught her! She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, taking in what she could see of him. It wasn't much. She was shoved forward by the man and took that as her cue to sit in a seat. She sat in the only seat she could find; the one beside Razi.

Razi, annoyed, sneered at her. "So, do you even know what's going on?" Oki didn't reply. She was staring at the four people in the front of the room. One was the third Hokage. The other three…She didn't know. Tsunade stepped up first. "Okay! We're going to call out the names of the people in our cells! When you hear your name—if you hear it—come up here." She took out a piece of paper. "Veruko Amaya," she called. Amaya immediately bounced up, very happy to have been called up. This meant that she deserved Miso Ramen after class!

"Kaoru Noriko." The only day he had attended so far this month. He grinned, getting up as he walked to the side of Amaya. What luck! The girl he had his eyes on was in the team! "And Hikaru Yume." He didn't smile as he walked over to the small group. Tsunade told them quietly that they were going to train immediately and the three left.

Jiraiya was the next to come up and laughed. "I'm the Toad Mountain Sage! Come up when you hear the great Jiraiya call your name." Orochimaru stared at him blankly. _'Great' my ass…_ He thought. He decided to see the kids Jiraiya would have to take care of. "Utsutsu Tsuki!" Tsuki looked at Koura apologetically as he went up to take his place. "Routa Varuna!" Tripping a few times along the way, Varuna ran up enthusiastically. "Orona Koura!" Jiraiya was pleased that there was a female, even more so when another one ran up to the group. Koura and Tsuki were smiling at each other as the group filed out.

The Hokage stepped up before Orochimaru could call out people. "In my opinion, it is the greatest honor to be picked by my next student. He will announce his cell leader last and then you will all go to get acquainted." Orochimaru almost sighed before he called out, "Hatake Kakasha!" Kakasha happily hopped up and walked down the aisle, containing her excitement as she stood beside Orochimaru. "Kamazu Razi!" Razi smirked at Oki. "See? I'm one of the best!" There was applause and cheering from her posse as she walked down to Orochimaru and Kakasha, receiving a glare from the latter. "And my cell leader…" _God help me…_ "Otonashi Oki!" The room was eerily silent as the 'Leaf Thief' made her way down to the small group, not looking at anyone as she glanced at Sarutobi with gratitude. He merely smiled and filed out with the other four.

Orochimaru was thinking hard. _The…Leaf…Thief…Oh my…_ He looked at Oki, who was staring at the walls and appeared to be infatuated with the designs. Then it occurred to him…She had never been to the academy. She was raw material that he could shape into whatever he wanted. This brought a smirk to his lips. Yes, perfect…

**Oooh what's he gonna do? Anyway, this was short and rushed. I couldn't think!! I'm so sorry! Hey, if you also like Harry Potter, check out my other story. It's the first in a series of eight. See you all later!**

**!-Derenti-!**


	5. Light Demons and Dark Angels

The Sannin Cells

**The Sannin Cells  
Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Chapter 5: Light Demons and Dark Angels  
A/N: This is set 6 years in the future so you guys don't get confused. I know, it seems early for a time skip, but I needed it. You will see why very soon.**

A weary sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at the horizon from the top of a tree. Her sensei was due to arrive back from a week-long mission today. As per usual, she waited in the top of a tree. He would normally appear after giving his report and they would talk. Of course, there were a few times that he wouldn't do so and would just go home. It was nearly sunset, and she looked around. It appeared as though he wasn't coming. Just as she was about to leave, a puff of smoke made itself known before a small explosion. She looked to her side, having just formed a hand sign, and saw the smirking form of her sensei.

"Oki-Chan," he said smoothly as he took his normal seat on the branch. He looked at her as she crouched, and then was sitting in one small movement that shook the branch. "Oro-Sensei," Oki replied. She didn't smile and immediately Orochimaru was staring at her with his snake-like eyes. "Is something the matter?" He questioned in a low hiss. He never did like comforting her, but if he complained she may gain a lack of trust. His eyes probed her as she nodded.

"My father and step-mother have kicked me out of the house. The Konohe clan won't take me in, nor will the Otonashi family." Oki's silver gaze connected with Orochimaru. She didn't tell him about the wounds she had received when she was kicked out and the fact that the long gashes along her back had become infected. No, he didn't need to know.

Orochimaru gazed at her before smirking. "So you're homeless?"

"Hai."

"How long?"

"So far? Six days."

"Oh, the day after I left?" Orochimaru questioned, feeling a slight amount of pity for his finest tool. It didn't stay, however, as he knew he couldn't let her stay with him. No, if he did, she may see stuff that she shouldn't…And she may be too tempting there. He had wanted her power, yes, but he had also wanted to tame her wild spirit. She would cave to…Almost anything, he knew. But, of course, she still had a darker side that he had seen a few times.

Sighing, Oki looked out towards the sunset, where the horizon was red and orange. She muttered to herself in an enraged tone, and Orochimaru sort of canted his head, long hair falling into his face. "What was that?" He asked. Oki smirked, having gotten the habit from her sensei. "'There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it goes by the name of Konoha.'"

Orochimaru just smirked at her. "Hm. I see. Nice rhyme," he said in reply. Oki nodded and then got up again and bowed, Orochimaru following suit. "Good night," Oki said to him and he nodded before making a hand sign and disappearing in smoke. Oki sat back, letting out her breath in a hiss as she slid down on the trunk so that she could sit down. She was in pain, but wouldn't admit it for her pride would get a giant blow if she asked for help. She figured that she'd heal sooner or later. The black of her shirt was drenched with blood, not that it was noticeable. She closed her eyes to rest for the night, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

--

"Where _is_ she?!" Orochimaru hissed to himself, pacing in front of his two other students. Kakasha and Razi shared a glance. Razi was the first to speak. "Sensei, relax, she'll—"

"I know! Just shut up! I don't like waiting!" Orochimaru growled out at them, an uncharacteristic worry giving him an animal harshness as he continued to pace. There was suddenly a large billow of smoke and the three looked to find Oki there. She didn't seem to know she was late. "Allo," she greeted, voice quiet. She didn't trust herself to keep an even voice and Orochimaru sighed. They commenced the day's training.

As per usual, one of the girls—today it was Razi—offered to pay for dinner. Kakasha took her up on the offer, but Orochimaru and Oki both declined. Normally only Orochimaru would decline, so all three looked to Oki when she began leaving. Orochimaru moved to follow without being noticed and Kakasha and Razi exchanged a glance, shrugged, and headed to Ichiraku Ramen.

--

_**More on Oki's family in the next chappie. This one was short, I know, but I lost inspiration. I'll see you all later!**_

_**!-Derenti-!**_


	6. Butterfly of Hell

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for their student…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
****Chapter 6: Butterfly of Hell**

Sighing, Koura gazed across the horizon from the rooftop. It was nearly noon. She was waiting, but she was also staring into a black puddle in front of her. She clicked her tongue. "I hope Oki-Chan's alright…She did help me, after all…I can't find her…" Suddenly, something flashed in the puddle and she watched Oki training, studying her carefully. She noticed that her shirt stuck to her back slightly and seemed to be somewhat damp. That was odd…Very odd. "Is she injured in the back…?" She asked herself.

Someone was suddenly beside her. Her friend, Tsuki, was waiting for her to disperse the puddle, which she did immediately. "Who are you watching?"

"Oki-Chan. I think she's injured."

"Really? That's rare…Her parents, do you think?"

"Let's trail her and see. If she doesn't go home, yes." They nodded to each other and proceeded to go to the training grounds.

* * *

Nobody noticed bright blue eyes watching them from the shadows; Orochimaru, Oki, Koura, Tsuki. A pair of deep violet eyes joined the blue. "It is nearly night. Then we'll be safe to go out of the shadows as there are more shadows at the night…" A deep baritone rang. "They're getting out of sight," a tenor informed. Blue eyes traveled to the group trailing Oki. "Right. Let's see how the Jekyo is doing…"

Jumping from their positions through the shadows, they made no noise.

* * *

Oki suddenly stopped. "Oro-Sensei, why are you following?" She asked him. Orochimaru stopped walking a few feet behind her. "I was wondering if something was wrong."

"Yeah, but don't concern yourself with it." She resumed walking without explaining and Orochimaru raised a slender eyebrow at her. He shrugged to himself and walked back to go to his house. "I suppose it isn't up to me, is it?"

* * *

Razi rolled her eyes. "So, is Oki just being a drama queen again?"

"You don't know what today is?" Kakasha asked as she waited for her ramen to cool. Razi raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Today is the day that Oki's mother died. Or rather, was murdered—could I also get a bottle of sake?" She asked the man behind the counter. A small bottle was set un front of her and she sipped it. Razi stared at her. "What? Murdered? I never heard about that."

"That's because it wasn't released to the public. You see, there wasn't enough proof. Therefore, they couldn't tell everyone it was a murder. Oki was right there, but her father called her a liar and everyone believed her father as opposed to her. You see, the story was that she committed suicide. No, it was murder." She ate a bit of her ramen. "She was killed right in front of Oki-San," she informed in a mumble.

Razi felt that saying anything else would be far too rude or awkward. She stayed silent. Finally, she asked, "How do you know this?"

"…I have sources," was the vague reply.

* * *

Blue eyes glowed under the black hood as the sun completed its set. It was night. Hands covered in thick, black leather reached up and pulled down the hood, revealing his long, silvery white hair and pale skin that went right along with the blue eyes. A black choker fit around his neck and it held military rations pellets for when he needed them. He always kept a supply of them around. He moved discreetly, slipping one arm out of the sleeve of his black leather jacket to reveal a black skin-tight shirt with mesh trim. It contrasted with his almost-white skin and showed off his toned muscles. The sleeves went to the middle of his forearm.

Coiled around his shoulder was a spiked chain, placed loosely so that the only smooth parts were on his shoulder. He looked at his forearm, where bandages were wrapped to cover a black mark. The black pants that he wore ended at his ankles, where they were tightened with bandages and tucked into black boots. Unlike the normal ninja boots, the toes and heels were covered. He wore a standard weapon pouch on his hip and a black shuriken holster. Bandages tightened the pants so that it wouldn't chafe his sensitive skin. His black ninja headband was tied around his arm so that it was proudly displaying the leaf village logo.

He looked to a shadow. "Danveru," his low baritone said, "I know you're there." An older man came from the shadows. His hair was a dark grey and his eyes were a deep purple. He was grinning and his clothing was white with black bandages; the exact opposite of the albino across from him. "Raiju, why are you using my title? My name's Sado." Raiju, the albino, merely snorted at Sado. He started walking towards the memorial stone where he could watch Oki.

* * *

Throughout Konoha, a voice reached every ear, yet drawing no attention. It spoke words that nobody could possibly understand the depth of…yet. The voice didn't appear male nor female, just a quiet tune coming from the voice.

_If you approach without a sound while drifting along a dry wind,  
__The shining blade like an arrow of fire rules death madly.  
__Shall we lead the desperately wandering spirits to the end?_

_Fluttering, fluttering.  
__The dancing shadows.  
__The pale, dark butterflies of hell.  
__Torn up wings without form,  
__They receive a beautiful death.  
__Lonely, gallant souls!_

* * *

_**Keep this song above in mind. It will be very important later.**_

_**!-Derenti-!**_


	7. The Random Dream

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for their student…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
****Chapter 7: The Random Dream**

"And these nine ninja have promised to entertain us tonight!" The village leader's voice rang. Orochimaru looked at the four young ninja as they rose up, eyebrow raised. Oki cleared her throat.

"_I'm all alone…All by myself. There is no one here beside me!"_ Kakasha appeared to be trying to interrupt while following the pacing Oki. _"I'm all alone…Quite all alone. No one to comfort me or guide me."_ Giggles broke into the crowd as Oki continued her pacing and singing with Kakasha following.

"_Why is there no one here with me on the long and winding road to lift my heavy load? If there was someone here with me, how happy I would be…But I'm alone. Quite all alone. All by myself, I'm all alone._

"_I'm all alone." _Kakasha decided to agree, _"She's all alone!"_

"_All by myself."_

"_Ex…Cept for me!" _Kakasha replied to that as she nodded and followed. Orochimaru couldn't help the chuckle.

"_I cannot face tomorrow."_

"_She cannot face it!"_

"_I'm all alone!"_

"_Though I am here."_

"_So all alone."_

"_So very near."_

"_No one to share my sorrow."_

"_You know, it seems quite clear to me…"_ Kakasha had paused in following Oki. _"Because I'm workin' class…I'm just the horse's ass…She sells me down the river. So what am I? Chopped liver?"_

"_But I'm alone."_

"_OH NO YOU'RE NOT!"_

"_So all alone."_

"_I'M 'ERE, YOU TWAT!"_

"_All by myself, I'm all alone."_

The other seven made a semi-circle around Oki, making everyone, including the Sannin, crack up laughing.

"_She's all alone!"_

"_I'm all alone!"_

"_All by herself!"_

"_All by myself!"_

"_There is no one here beside her! He's all alone!"_

"_So all alone!"_

"_Apart from us! No one to comfort him or guide him."_

"_Each one of us is all alone. So what are we to do in order to get through? We must be lonely side-by-side. It's a perfect way to hide!"_

"_We're all alone!"_

"_We're all alone!"_

"_Yes, all alone!"_

"_So all alone! Each by ourselves, we're all alone…"_

* * *

Oki sat bolt upright from the gravestone she was leaning on. She looked around, startled from her dream. "What…The fuck…Was that?" She asked herself.

* * *

_**I couldn't resist. The other stuff comes in later on. I just had a dream exactly like this, but we were all in our bathing suits entertaining at the pool—don't ask. See ya'!**_

_**!-Derenti-!**_


	8. Escort Mission Part I

**The Sannin Cells  
****Summary: What if the Sannin never split up? What if Orochimaru never turned bad? What if each of them took up a cell of children? What if one Sannin fell for one of their students…?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
****Chapter 8: Escort Mission Part I**

* * *

Oki wearily made her way to the gates. She was still a bit freaked out by her dream the previous night. What the hell was that, anyway? And after she had prayed for her mother and slept there all night…Very odd, very odd. Apparently, she was the last to arrive. She looked at her group and gave a weary smile. "Hey, Guys, let's get going."

"You alright? I know about last night." Kakasha looked at her with worry. Oki nodded. "Yeah. I slept at the cemetery as I normally do so I woke up a bit late. Sorry." She slipped her hands into her pockets; was it just her, or was Orochimaru looking worried? Kakasha and Razi started to walk and Orochimaru immediately did as well, walking out of the gates and heading along the travel path they'd be going on.

Fortunately, Orochimaru knew where he was going. Oki stayed behind Kakasha and Razi, on her guard in the back so that attacks wouldn't hit from behind. She moved stiffly—leaning on a tombstone all night wasn't the best thing for one's back—as she kept her senses sharp. She waited, quite honestly, for something to happen.

* * *

Razi and Kakasha sat on their beds in the inn. Orochimaru and Oki had been stuck sharing a different room (thanks to Razi and Kasha voting as such), leaving the girls alone. Razi smirked. "Kakasha…I will bet 100 ryo that those two end up hating each other."

"And I bet 100 ryo that they'll fall in love."

"Deal."

* * *

Tsunade sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked at the window and quickly pulled on her shoes, running out in her pajamas. She could sense that chakra signature again…She went to the edge of the village, where it was, and it was gone…Again. She looked around and sighed. What was going on?!

* * *

_**Well, sorry. Writers' block. Also, another thing, school's coming up and I wanted to get this chapter out. I've had it stuck here for a day so I figured I'd send it out. Sorry.**_

_**!- Derenti -!**_


End file.
